


Signed, Jack the Ripper

by Evie_Joyy



Series: The Assassin's Lover [2]
Category: Assasssin's Creed: Syndicate
Genre: Danger, F/M, Heartbreak, JTR Sequel, Romance, Sequel to The Assasssin's Partner, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Joyy/pseuds/Evie_Joyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Sequel to The Assassin's Partner}<br/>!Recommended if you read it first!</p><p>London 1888</p><p>The Autumn winds swirl throughout the boroughs of Whitechapel where the screams and cries of women being brutally murdered by Jack the Ripper himself. The bloodshed he's causing made Jacob Frye and (Y/N) Frye have enough of his hurtful actions, but that is till one night, Jack kidnaps Jacob, leaving (Y/N) clueless and hopeless till she gets help from her sister-in-law, Evie Frye.</p><p>Will she find her beloved Jacob in time before Jack gets to him first? Will Jack use her family against her own will? </p><p>Join Evie Frye on the quest to save her brother against the most dangerous criminal in the World...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am...

Dear to whom it may concern,

Ever wonder what creeps behind your being when walking alone at the darkest of nights? 

Ever... Feel the terror shivers that run down your spine when you're all alone in the dark?

Ever ponder the consequences of your actions when deciding between a lone, dark empty alley and an alley filled with the deadliest of criminals lurking in the shadows for their next victim?

Ever ask yourself if you really are alone even on your most loneliest of days?

Ever get the black bats that wander about in your stomach when knowing you really are not alone?

I was once like you, feeling the worrisome engaging in my soul, the adrenaline of fear whenever I turned around the corner, knowing I am definitely not the only being from where I stand. Bloodshed is what turned into that fateful morning, that devil that took everything away from me. That very devil that cursed me with my insanity and who's in the very control of my form whenever I lay my eyes open with cold sweat that drips down my fearful face with blood staining and dripping down from my hands. This was not a choice I would have chosen, for it was more of rather it was bound to happen. Fate, destiny, broken dreams turned everything into a living hell. 

Before I was even alone, I laid my eyes on someone who was dear to me, someone who cared for me, someone whom I loved dearly. Even with the itty bitty heart I had that was oh so full of life, I loved them, I love her. 

She was everything to me, she was who I loved, truly loved. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, to prove to her that I was the one for her even if she didn't love me like I did. I wanted her to be mine and mine alone, not with that reckless dog she calls her husband. I may have been a child in her eyes, but I was so much more in mine. But now, he caused this, he caused this fateful day to happen, it's his fault! I blame every blood cell in his disgusting form, I will have his guts in my hands, I will make sure of it that his blood is smeared on my scarred face and I will finally prove my love to her. 

No matter how many prostitutes or whores I murder, it will never feel as delightful when I murder her. When I have her heart, her actual beating heart in the palm of my hands. 

Nothing will stop me for getting to her, nothing will stop me from getting her heart. NOTHING will stop me from getting you.

 

Signed,  
Jack the Ripper


	2. Prologue

London 1880

Walking down the empty streets of Whitechapel with your beloved son William, he walks in front of you with a wide smile, remembering the enjoyment of his first kill at only 12. You pat his head with your free arm since Jacob's arm was linked with your left arm as you lean your head against his shoulder. 

"So my boy, how was your first kill?" Jacob asked with a chuckle, knowing Will has been eager to kill bad guys ever since you and Jacob started talking about Assassins and Templars and such. The Blighters still roamed around London, but none you and Jacob couldn't handle. Evie and Henry left for India after William turned 4, and Evie couldn't be more excited to learn tactics from the Indian Brotherhood along side her husband/your brother, Henry Green, or Jayadeep Mir. Of course you were devastated to watch them leave, but once William turned 5 years of age, you and Jacob took William along with 10 other children to learn the tactics of the Indian Brotherhood. Returning to London a year later, Jacob and his Rooks trained the little ones while yourself trained your son. 

William's eyes darted towards his father with a gleam of excitement in his eyes,"Oh it was amazing, Father! I sunk Mother's blade deep down in his neck and watched him bleed to death!" He exaggerated as he turned back around to continue to walk where he was going, you giggled at your son's remark and turned to Jacob to explain what really happened. 

"I let him borrow my hidden blade but of course my mothering instincts kicked in and, to weaken the target, I threw a knife to his back, stunning him." You shrug, biting your lower lip, feeling that dread wash over you, wondering what would've happened if that man were hurt your son, knowing he'd definitely be a goner if he dared to place a finger on your William. You heard Jacob chuckle at your worrisome as he plants a kiss upon the crown of your head, making you grin a toothy grin at his warm affection he has towards you, still having in mind how lucky you are to have such a special man like himself be brought into your life. Jacob has softened over the years, making him age delightfully in your opinion and become a loving husband and especially a fantastic father to Will and even the children he trains with the Rooks. Every now and then, the children always wish he was their father which always placed a smile on your face, but the children always preferred you every time you'd visit. 

"I found a Blighter hideout this morning and I was wondering if you, my love, cared to join me." Jacob asked in his husky voice that you loved deeply, he kissed your hand, stopping you in your tracks as you wrap your arms around his neck, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Oh I'd love to, my dear, I really do, but... I don't want to leave William all by himself!" You bit down on your lip, worrisome filled your tone as you looked down, leaning your head against his chest, feeling his arms wrap tighter around your waist, making you feel safe and warm. You look back up, feeling him give you a quick peck on your cheek, your face blushing, not caring if he notices, you giggle quietly. 

"Mum?!" You heard a yell of uncertainty come from William, making your mothering instincts perk up a bit. You look back and find William no where in your sight, but using your eagle vision, you quickly spot him, along with a another child promptly his age. 

"I'll go find Will, you be safe, all right, love?" You say, pecking his cheek and letting go of his embrace. 

"When am I not, my love?" Jacob lets out a throaty laugh, making you giggle once more and finally turning around to go fetch your son. You walk towards the two gold figures using your eagle vision, and just as you turn around the corner, William turns around and runs towards you, hugging you tightly from behind. You calm him down by rubbing circles around the top of his hands that were wrapped around your waist. 

"William, dear what's wrong?" You say, turning around to face him, you find him looking down, tear drops gently streaming down his face as you begin to worry and once more, you ask what's wrong more sternly. Becoming extremely worried and irritated, you lift up his chin, finding your son having a swollen left eye that almost looks like it's turning black. Immediately, you lift up his face, checking his cheeks, head, and neck for anymore bruises but instead he swats your hands away. 

"William what's happened to you?!" You question him, hugging him closely as you look around to find any suspicion, but William turns your head to face only one direction and when you turned, you saw the little lad, blood smeared down his face as he shook violently from tears. You quickly run to his side with William holding your right hand, you cup the lad's face with your left hand, wiping away tear after tear. 

Taking out a handkerchief, you hand it to him, his palms taking it withhold and wiping down his hands and face that was smeared with blood and you noticed a long deep cut on the side of his face,"Jack dear, are you alright? What's the matter, where's your mother?!?!" You question, letting go of William's hand and using the handkerchief to wipe any remaining blood that kept pouring out of his wound. 

"Gone miss!" He cried, removing your hands away from his face and pushing himself away from you,"She's- She's dead! And it's all Mister Frye's doing!!"

You flinched at his words, feeling a little worried yet feeling frustrated by his words, his very words that blames Jacob for this accident. 

"What? Now, Jack, this has nothing to do with Jaco-" You start to correct him of his words but instead, the 13 year-old fought back, feeling a little angered over his words.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!! IT'S HIS FAULT!!!!" He retorted with a yell, almost screeching that it was Jacob's fault, making your being be angered, but just as we were about to speak you see him pull out a small but very sharp knife indeed being wielded in his hands. You tried to take away the knife but you were afraid you were going to hurt him, and instead, as he wielded the knife closer to you, he slashed your cheek, leaving a line of red near your eyebrow and all down your cheek. You fell to the floor, holding onto your cheek as you look back up to see Jack's eyes widened, looking at his knife, he drops it and runs to you quickly.

"Mrs. Frye! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" He yelled, kneeling next to you as you get up quickly, shaking your head to signal him that it's just a scratch but William thought otherwise. He went up to the kneeling Jack and pushed him to the ground, making Jack be pressed up against the ground while William held your hidden blade close to his throat. 

"Get away from my mother, or so be it God will be your only protector." William warned Jack who was now shivering underneath William's blade. You quickly pull him off of Jack, and he struggled to get out of your grip but you were stronger. 

"Will, get behind me." You grab his arm, pulling him behind you but he swings his arm away to get out of your grip but you grab his shoulders and you made him face you,"William Benjamin Frye! Do as you are told!" You yell at him, pushing his tiny form behind you as you face the now crying Lad who still had his Mother's blood smeared on his face. He tried to get close to you, but you backed away from him, your left arm clinging onto William's back as he placed his hands on your hips to keep him from falling. 

Jack pleaded," Please, Miss! I swear I didn't mean it!" He collapsed to his knees, your being still walking back to keep a safe distance from the little monster that stands before you. 

"Jack, calm down, I-I think you need help." You stammered for words, holding out a hand, signaling him to not come any closer. 

"What do you mean?" He questioned, a water fall of tears escaping each of his grey eyes that was once oh so full of innocence and gratitude of life.

"Jack, your actions haven't been... A-acceptable the last few months, and I-I think you should get help." You say, remembering all those horrible things he's done and said to not only you, but to other girls that he'd train with the Rooks, and that foul language was not permitted under any circumstances. Followed by the "incidents" he'd cause to the local animals, were nothing but horrible and grotesque.

"What?! No, no no no, please Miss!" He pleaded, his little fingers interlocking together, pleading and pleading you don't send him to where he thinks you'll send him, Lambeth Asylum. 

You look at William, and nod,"William." You say his name, knowing exactly what you mean, he goes to Jack calmly. 

"No no no!!" Jack yells, your son knocking him out cold, making his body go limp from the head blow. You were proud of your son for a second, but you didn't want William to become a monster, so you told him to scurry on home, to leave you be with Jack until you return with his father. He hesitates for a few seconds and finally nods, his footsteps slowly fading away for only you and the limp Jack to be left alone in the foggy weather this Autumn has become. You look at his limp form, walking up to it, you cradle him in your arms and began to walk towards a nearby carriage to ride to Lambeth Asylum.

"I'm admitting a small child that goes by the name of Jack, Jack Hiddleston." You say to the nurse in front of you, still cradling his little breathing body, watching his chest slowly rise and gently fall. The nurse makes you sign a few documents to admit the poor lad, and finally, they made you hand him in. You were hesitant at first, he was like a son to you and you loved him enough to make him your own child, but you knew he needed this and finally, the nurse took him in her arms. You watched her go through the doors that swung wide open, watching his little being be carried off into the mad house where you have hope that he will change for the better. 

Leaving the Asylum, you couldn't help but feel relieved about getting Jack help, he does need it after all but... You couldn't help but have a sick twisted feeling inside of your stomach that burned and churned all inside of you, feeling as if this was definitely not the last time you would see of Jack the Lad...


	3. Autumn of Terror

For twenty years, after the Assassins defeated the Templars in London, the city enjoyed a certain peace. 

Until the Autumn of Terror...

In 1888, London is plunged into shadow and fear, by a series of gruesome and unsolvable murders. The brothels of Whitechapel seem warm and safe by comparison of its streets where prostitutes are being mutilated, and left on grotesque display for the world to ogle...

Mr. And Mrs. Frye hunts the elusive killer to bring an end to the Terror of Jack the Ripper...   
________________________________

The cold wind swirled all through the lonely alley where the darkness consumed your form along with the murderous moon that lay above you. Jacob and you awaited in the shadows of evil, seeking the man that goes by the name of 'Mr. Weaversbrook'. You waited patiently behind a carriage, your arm holding onto Jacob's arm, his hand rubbing circles over your cold body that every breathe you'd take a cloud of freezing fog escaped you. realizing you and your husband should head home before anything or anyone can get to you both. Jacob immediately huffed as he laid his eyes on the man you both were seeking, making Jacob gently and carefully drag your arm towards then man. You let go of Jacob's arm and narrowed your eyes at Mr. Weaversbrook whom has been publishing his letters that has been making him a legacy. 

"Mr. Weaversbrook! I know you have more of the Ripper's letters." You say, your boots clicking away as you try and catch up to the ignorant man, you place your hand on his shoulder but he swats it away violently, making Jacob grab the man's arm forcefully and using his free hand to put your body behind him. 

"I told you to stay away from me." Mr. Weaversbrook said, trying to let go of Jacob's grip but he only tightened it. You placed your hands on his waist, his form shielding you from any harm, making you feel safe, hoping another incident doesn't happen, again. 

"Stop publishing his letters." Jacob scorned the man,"You've turned an unknown miscreant into a legend, and that's exactly what he wants!" He scowled with a hint of fear in his tone. You were just about to speak up when another sweet, but full of worry voice spoke up. 

"(Y/N)! Jacob! Thank god I found you." The woman said, Nellie to be exact, rushed towards you, her purple dress rustling behind her along with the clicking of her heels,"--It's the Ripper, he's done it again..." She whispers to the both of you, making your stomach burn and churn to the core. You glance at Jacob's pained expression, he looked deeply into your eyes as you flicked your wrist, revealing your hidden blade and you finally nod at him. Nellie grabs ahold of your arm, and walking right in front of you was Jacob hurrying his way to the scene of the crime. 

Alas, you three made it, only to be far too late. The poor women were violently mutilated along with their spirit and pride that was left in them. Blood-soaked sheets were placed on top of them, but even if it covers their state in being, they were left on display for the town to ogle at. You covered your mouth as the smell of rotting flesh burned your nostrils, the scent lingering all throughout the alley, making your eyes teary eyed. 

"Katey! Oh no, he can't, no, he can't have..." Nellie cried out, standing over the grotesque crime scene that lay before her eyes. You looked around to find another body, quickly recognizing her facial features making you kneel in front her front of her bloodied face.

"And Lizzie? Not both, not in one night..." You whimper, tears threatening to escape your eyes as you brushed your hand across her pale face that shone under the pale moonlight. You quickly got up, pulling Nellie aside from where she stood, feeling the need to protect her at this moment.

"Nellie, child. Remember what Jacob and I said. Now go, my dear." You frantically say, Jacob walking quickly to your side as he pulls out a sack of coins to hand to Nellie. She was hesitant at first, but you stared deeply into her worried grey eyes and she was on her way. 

The moment she left, you looked around with your eagle vision and spotted a symbol, Jack's writing to be exact, that can only be accessed by using Eagle Vision. 

How many more Assassins must die before you see the truth? The voice rang in your head, as well as Jacob's making you wince at how frightening his voice can truly be. You look up using your eagle vision and as you look around, you quickly spot a gold figure, making your heart leap with fright. Jacob mumbled something under his breathe, making you breathe a worried gasp.

"Jacob..." You say frantically, starting to drag him away from the crime scene,"He's here..." You breath, Jacob finally grabbing your hand and scurrying away from the Ripper's scene he caused. 

You and Jacob scaled up the wall and onto the train tracks, making you breath heavily due to all the fear and adrenaline that coursed through your veins. 

You should have believed me, Jacob and (Y/N).... Now I will hunt you down....

That same terrifying voice ran in your head, making you run faster and finally catch up to Jacob's side. Jacob stops you, making you question him with a look but he slowly starts to walk with you. The both of you walking hand in hand, turning every corner and alley way all through the boroughs of Whitechapel. The gentle snow fall landing on your hair and face, the cool Autumn air swirling throughout the air and all throughout your hair. You felt a presence near you, knowing very well The Ripper was indeed tailing you and as soon as you turned the corner, Jacob nodded at you, making you take out a smoke bomb and throw it hard to the ground, the smoke quickly filling the air as you and Jacob make a run for it once more. 

You knew The Ripper was chasing you the moment you started to run with Jacob. You've never been more terrified in your life and now, it was either a life or death in this horrific situation.

"Keep throwing them!" Jacob yelled, still pulling your hand that made you run faster. You kept throwing bomb after bomb, noticing a dark lean figure continuing to chase the both of you. You ran with Jacob for who knows how long, running away from the hungry animal that craved for not only Jacob's blood, but for yours. That very same crazed animal that would hunt you down specifically, just to have you as his, and you wouldn't want that to happen again... 

Throwing your last smoke bomb, the both of you finally stop at an abandoned cemetery, making the both of you hide behind a large tomb stone till the Ripper came along. Alas after a few seconds of hearing shrieking and blood curdling screams, you heard the heavy footsteps of the infamous killer you'd stop at nothing to put an end to his killings. You turned the corner of the tomb stone, finally seeing the Ripper in the entry way of the cemetery, your heart dropped with fear and the Ripper holding a bloodied body in his hand. 

"Stop!!" You yelled, holding your hand up, the Ripper's ears perked up at your sudden burst. You knew you caught his attention, but Jacob sought otherwise. 

He quickly turned you around to face him,"Run. Get out of here, my love!"

"No I'm not leaving-" You began to shake your head, fearing that something might happen to Jacob if you leave him all alone, but he quickly cuts you off with a short kiss. 

"Go!" He yelled, making you look back at the Ripper who was calmly waiting to kill either one of you. You started to run, you ran like there was no tomorrow. You hurriedly hoped onto a nearby carriage and rode towards your little apartment. Cold sweat ran down your cheeks and all down to your neck,  feeling as if you were being followed. You turned the carriage and parked it right in an alley way not too far from your home, and then you, once more, began to run towards your apartment. You opened the door and slammed it shut, you hurried up the stairs and saw Jacob's always mess of a desk that was filled with information about the Shroud of Eden and even information about the Creed. You frantically grabbed whatever you can and you made your way towards the door, but from downstairs, you heard the door slam shut which made your heart drop, fearing that it could be the Ripper. 

"(Y/N)?!" A familiar voice yelled, making you place all the papers back on the desk and run towards your lover, embracing him with a tight hug. He held onto you tightly, and once he let go, he hurried towards his desk and picked up the files until he heard a spine chilling voice that emerged form behind him along with a whimper that escaped your throat. 

"Going somewhere Jacob?" The Ripper sneered, Jacob turned around to find him holding your waist and his knife held closely on your throat. One cut, and you'd be done for it. 

"Let go of her!" Jacob yelled at him, but The Ripper wouldn't budge,"Jack, you're sick." Jacob said, eyeing Jacob with fear and hatred in his brown eyes whereas Jack's grey eyes were filled with madness and pain.

Jack pushed you to the wall, making you hit your head hard. You fell to the ground, making your vision blur, barely even able to see Jacob fighting with all his strength. You got up as quickly as you can and you ran towards him. You saw Jack punch Jacob hard, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud, blood dropped down the corner of his lips as Jack towards over him. 

"Don't you see the irony, brother....?" Jack sneered at Jacob who had his hands up, looking as if he surrendered. You ran behind Jack and landed on top of him, your hidden blade sinking down on his shoulder, giving Jacob a time to run. Jack yelled with his gruff voice, breaking your hidden blade and throwing you over his shoulder so he'd be facing you. 

You tried sliding your body back away from him,"Don't do this you monster!!" You yelled at him, he grabbed you by the collar and held your face close to his mask. 

"You mean the monster you both created?!" He yelled, the handle of his knife pounding against the side of you head, letting a cry of pain escape your lips. Jacob yelled your name but he still remained on the floor with his hands out in front of him. He stares at the man in front of him who then began to speak. 

"Only you both know who the 'Ripper' is... But you can't tell a living soul... Because it would destroy you, and the Assassins." Jack scorned, making you jump back in fright at the truth. If you and Jacob were to turn the Ripper in, it would destroy the brotherhood, and you couldn't allow that. You looked all around the floor to create a distraction, and alas, you eyed a trophy that lay broken on the floor. You crept towards it and quickly slammed it hard on Jack's head, making Jacob run towards a pistol that was hidden between a set of books, but he was too late. 

Jack threw a wooden box at Jacob that made him fall hard onto the wood floor with a loud thud. You saw Jack jump high and land right on top of Jacob, he waved his knife in Jacob's face, and you couldn't be more terrified over the fact that this monster, this murderer was in your home, so close to killing your dear husband, and you couldn't allow that. You grabbed the trophy once more and ran towards Jack, but he was quick enough to dodge the trophy, his fist punched you in the stomach, making you spit out copper red blood. You fell to the floor, seeing a blurred vision of Jack once more on top of Jacob, you barely could speak, but you needed your voice to be heard. 

"Jack..." You say with your raspy voice, your lungs barely catching enough air to keep you alive,"We can... We can fix you..." You cough, more blood splattering on the floor as you wipe your mouth with your sleeve. 

"Fix ME?" He yelled, holding his knife right above Jacob's face, your heart racing faster but your vision only blackening,"I am the solution!" He yelled as he bombarded the knife down on Jacob, but with your vision, you couldn't tell if he plunged the knife deep within him, but you didn't care otherwise, he hurt your husband, he hurt you.

You screamed Jacob's name, crawling to Jacob's 'corpse' and where Jack stood, you looked up at the masked killer with tears filling your eyes,"You bastard!! You... You son of a b-bitch!" You began to yell, desperately trying to arise from where you were, but with your wounds, it was impossible. 

Jack only stared at you as you tried getting up, only making him laugh. He began to drag Jacob's body out of the room, only seeing faint visions of your husband and the killer. Your breathing slowly began to fall to a slow pace, Jack walked up to you with a grin behind his mask as he kneels next to your almost unconscious form. 

"Nighty-Night, my pet." He said with an evil chuckle. He raised his arm high up, and in his hand was his crooked, blood-stained knife as it towered over you, and the last thing you saw, was the crazed young man that once was family to you, that you even called your own son, and finally, everything went black.....


	4. The Finding

"...N)... (Y/N)!..." You heard a muffled voice call for you, making you shift a bit from where you were laying but as soon as you moved your arm, your body ached all over making the mystery person gasp and quickly run to your side. The mysterious male placed you on his lap and cradled you as you heard him yell for the police. You were barely able to even feel his hands that were almost glued to your face, desperately try to awake you from your painful slumber. You fluttered your right eye open, as for your left eye, it was all pretty swollen, still feeling blood drip down the corner of your mouth and from your forehead. Your vision was all a blur, but you can see that same mustache on the male you've been good friends with for 20 years. 

"(Y/N)! You're alive! Thank the Gods!" He said, your eyes filling up with tears as you bury your head in his chest, feeling relieved that you're not dead, but then you quickly remember the reoccurring events that happened who knows how long ago. You remembered seeing Jacob's worried and terrified face once Jack brought that knife down on Jacob, not knowing if he actually killed your dear lover and just remembering the whole scene made your head ache like hell. You tried to sit up, but instead you let out a throaty yell, making you lay back down on Mr. Abberline's lap. 

You touched his face, making sure this wasn't all just a dream, but finally knowing it wasn't when he placed his hand over yours. You quickly slid your hand under your jacket and you shakily pull out a letter that was now crumpled and with a few drops of blood. You drop it onto Freddy's hand, his eyes searching for an answer until you spoke.

"T-this letter... Must get to Evie... Evie Frye..." You say, your other hand falling onto your stomach that had an ever growing pain where Jack had kicked you painfully with his sinful boots. Freddy's voice slowly started to fade, only being able to hear your own voice as you spoke a few more words.

"Ja-Jacob... Gone..." You began to babble, the pain of Frederick lifting you up, and cradling you bridle style that made you groan heavily," The Ripper... H-...He's done it again..." You breath your last breathe till you were plunged into a deep slumber, only to have nightmares of what could have been your death....

 

~Jacob's P.O.V~

The smell of rotting flesh filled my nostrils along with the screams and cries of the asylum making me go mad as well. All I remember was Jack bringing down the handle of his knife, hitting me hard on the side of my head, and I blacked out. I remember seeing my wife's terrified face. Oh, (Y/N)... I swear if anything has happened to you..

My thoughts kept thinking of my beautiful wife. I couldn't keep up with this pain that emerged from within my head, the side of my ribs were filled with blood that stained my jacket, along with the scrapes and bruises that filled my face. I could barely keep my eyes open, and I couldn't believe I was defeated by this monster, this monster that I once called my own son. My thoughts devoured my mind that was filled with carnivorous clouds that haunted my joyous thoughts and instead filled it with rage and heartbreaks that made me grimace.

I could feel the cold wind swirling through the cell that I was forever doomed in. I heard heavy and loud footsteps walk closer to where I was and I quickly stood up, but with the major pain that emitted from within me, I immediately fell back down with a loud grunt that escaped my throat. The rattling of keys startled me as the door flung open to reveal the masked man, the monster.

"Having a blasted time, Jacob?" He sneered at me, I saw him holding a tray of food, or more like little likes of slob. The last time I could remember eating was two, almost three days ago, when (Y/N) made roast beef for dinner.... That very night we went out looking for Mr. Weaversbrook. I knew it was a bad idea from the start, I should've told her to stay at home, but her stubbornness got the best of me and I finally budged in that she could accompany me. For all I know, she can be lying dead on our apartment floor, but I didn't want to have that in mind. I looked up at the miscreant who awaited for my answer, but all that came out of me was a groan of pain. 

Jack laughed crazily, finally able to see me in such great pain and practically almost driven to madness with the thought that I was defeated.

A single tear escaped my eye without warning, knowing that I have my wife and my son in my mind and hoping that both of them are ok. My eyes scanned the masked man, but before I could speak, he throws down the tray of food... Or at least what was left of it, making him laugh as he saw the bit of hope fade away from me. 

"Don't look so glum, Jacob!" He cackled, squatting next to me until he met me eye to eye by grabbing my collar and bring me closer to his face. I immediately gathered spit in my mouth and spat it all over his mask, making him flinch and quickly stand up. 

I knew right then, it was a bad idea. He growled and kicked me hard in the stomach, blood splattered out of my mouth, knowing that I'm going to be coughing out blood again later. He grabbed me forcefully by the collar, lifting me up and snaking his hands onto my throat. He growled and began choking me, I tried fighting back, but with all my wounds, I couldn't do anything but gasp desperately for air. 

"Where is he?!" Jack yelled in my face, his grey-blue eyes sinking and viewing in my soul as his grip tighten around my throat, making my vision slowly start to fade. 

"I-I don-don't know!" I spluttered, feelings my body go rather numb until I felt him throw me hard into the concrete cell floor. 

"How do you not know where he is?!" He raged, kicking me once more on the side of my ribs that made me hack out blood from within my throat,"I will get my hands on him, even if I have to travel across the globe!! I will get him!!" He screeched, kicking over my food till the tray landed face first. I whimpered back into my corner while Jack slammed the door shut and firmly locking it so there was no chance of escaping...

 

3 weeks later  
India, 1888

 

"Aunt Eves, where do I set this?" William says to Evie as he struggles to carry a few rather large and heavy boxes of training supplies for ones who are starting their first training sessions in India no matter how old. William propped his knee up on another crate to hold the box he was carrying as he awaited for his next commands from his dear aunt. 

William Benjamin Frye decided to leave his home and travel the world at the age of 17, and now he is a strong young man, finally at the age of 19. He couldn't have been more excited to be spending his training in India with his Uncle Henry and Aunt Eves, but of course he was devastated when he had to leave his poor amazing parents behind, but he knew that his parents are proud of him, and will always be. Spending time here in India is always such a delight when it comes to learning new tactics, receiving new weapons, and especially the women which he always adorned flirting with any pretty lady he comes across, especially if they're Assassins.

After minutes of looking for his dear aunt, he finally found her in her study having a worried look upon her face. 

Evie aged quiet nicely actually. Although being in the scorching sun all day training William and as well as other younglings has caused her skin to wrinkle a bit more faster, but that didn't stop her from having her glowing beauty that men still can't deny. Of course, her dear husband Henry would get jealous but from time and time again, she'd always remind him that she will always be his and his alone no mater what. 

William made his way towards his Aunt and set down the heavy box on top of her desk, but it still didn't make her move a muscle, she didn't even flinch! But that didn't surprise Will. He cleared his throat until Evie's blue eyes were trapped in the gaze of William's (Your eye colour) eyes. 

William actually took more of Jacob's features rather than yours. He had your eyes and eye colour, your hair colour, your smartness, and even your unique skills when it comes to assassinating. As for Jacob's side, William took on his father's body shape, chin, nose, his hair styled from when he was in his 20s, and especially his love for top hats, a well as his brashness and impetuous behavior. You swore that William is a mini-me version of Jacob just with your eye colour and more sense in his brain.

"Aunt dearest?.." William spoke up sounding concerned as to why Evie looks so stressed,"Is everything alright?"

She nodded her head and began speak softly,"Everything is fine William dear, needn't worry about me." She placed a faux smile and changed the subject,"What brings you 'ere?"

William didn't believe her, but he let it slide for now. He smiled and his eyes landed on the box that was firmly placed on her desk that was filled with letters. Her eyes gave a questioning stare until it hit her. She chuckled and got up from her seat and pointed to the other side of the room.

"Place them there for now. I um, need to talk to Henry for a moment. Do you mind closing up my office once your done placing the boxes there?" Evie said softly, knowing there was indeed a hint of worry in her tone, but again, William dismissed it and nodded with a shrug. 

Evie smiled at him and nodded at him,"Alright, don't get yourself in any trouble while I'm out." She cooed as she exits the room,"I love you, William!" She slightly yelled from the other room and William yelled it back. 

"Love you too, Aunt dearest!" He laughed heartily, looking back at the boxes, he lifts them up and places them in the spot his Aunt told him to put them. After about half an hour of running to get the boxes, lifting them up, and setting them in the corner, he was finally done. He huffed a sigh and sat down in his Aunt's chair in front of her desk which was filled with knick-knacks, files, and letters. One specific letter caught his attention, for it had Evie's name on the envelope with even a dew drops of red ink, or so he thought they were drops of ink. William knew it wasn't right to snoop around his Aunt's office but he couldn't help himself. 

He looked around with his Eagle Vision, making sure there was no sign of his Aunt, nor even Uncle in the mansion. He picked up the envelope and opened it, but it seemed to have been opened already. He reached inside and took out the slightly crumpled letter and began to read it aloud. 

"My dearest Evie, The reason you are receiving this letter blah blah blah... Everything was fine in London- London?" He looked at the postage on the letter,"This is from Mother and Father!" He smiled, but as he continued reading it, his smile quickly faded,"Please do not inform our dear William. So please if you would kindly make your way towards London once more?....We beg of your aid...."

William couldn't believe what he was reading, he didn't understand why his parents needed Evie so badly, he wondered why they seem so desperate for her attention. He began to wonder why they didn't want him to go visit them, their own son! William know they were hiding something, and he was going to find out exactly what it was, and no one will stop him.

***

My dearest Evie, 

The reason you are receiving this letter is because something has happened down here in London. First and for most, how's everything in India? How's our little William? I do hope he's not causing any trouble with you and Henry, he does have Jacob's impetuous behavior. Anyways, back to the real reason why we are sending you this letter. Everything was fine in London until we are finally face to face with a demon more powerful the last my real father, Starrick. Please do not inform our dear William of this letter, so, would you kindly make your way towards London once more? For old times sake? We beg of your aid immediately, sister dearest. 

Sincerely,  
Jacob and (Y/N) Frye


	5. Back to the Past

Previously on 'Signed, Jack the Ripper'...

"Going somewhere Jacob?" The Ripper sneered, Jacob turned around to find Jack holding your waist and his knife held closely on your throat. One cut, and you'd be done for it. 

"Let go of her!" Jacob yelled at him, but The Ripper wouldn't budge,"Jack, you're sick." Jacob said, eyeing Jacob with fear and hatred in his brown eyes whereas Jack's grey eyes were filled with madness and pain.  
***  
"Jack..." You say with your raspy voice, your lungs barely catching enough air to keep you alive,"We can... We can fix you..." You cough, more blood splattering on the floor as you wipe your mouth with your sleeve. 

"Fix ME?" He yelled, holding his knife right above Jacob's face, your heart racing faster but your vision only blackening,"I am the solution!"   
***  
"Ja-Jacob... Gone..." You began to babble, the pain of Frederick lifting you up, and cradling you bridle style that made you groan heavily," The Ripper... H-...He's done it again..."   
***  
William couldn't believe what he was reading, he didn't understand why his parents needed Evie so badly, he wondered why they seem so desperate for her attention. He began to wonder why they didn't want him to go visit them, their own son! William knew they were hiding something, and he was going to find out exactly what it was, and no one will stop him...

*******************************************

1 Week Later   
London 1888

You tossed and turned in your bed, well, the hospital bed to be exact. After Mr. Abberline finding you on your apartment floor all bloodied up and bruised, he rushed you to the hospital as soon as he could. Your wounds weren't that severe, but it did make you sleep for a week straight and the moment you woke, you woke up with a jolt and scream. Ever since Jacob's kidnapping, you've been having nothing but horrible nightmares of the infamous killer. 

You lay in the hospital bed in cold sweat again with your hands gripping the side of the bed with such force, your breathing was irregular, and your heart was racing like lighting all across your body. You breathed heavily till you felt your heart beat calming down a bit. You felt tears threatening to escape your eyes, so you brought your knees close to your chest, wrapping yourself in a tight hug. It may have been a month since Jacob's disappearance, but it felt like months, years, decades! You didn't know how you even managed to survive the Ripper's brutal beatings he gave to you, but you were lucky to be alive. With one more tight hug to yourself, your heart rate was back to normal, the cold sweat was now gone and dry, and you released yourself from your hug. 

Checking your pocket watch, it was just a little over 10 am. You didn't know how much longer you could survive being in this place that was slowly driving you insane, but just as you began to think of Jacob once more, you heard knocking on the other side of the hospital door. You yelled for them to come in, and once they did, tears began free falling from your face as you became face to face with your loved one.

"(Y/N)..." Evie said with tears filling up in her eyes and she immediately ran to you with open arms. She hugged you closely and tightly, and with all your healed wounds, you were able to hug her tightly in return. You caressed her head gently while silently sobbing in her arms. She let the hug go and cupped your cheeks to face her tear filled eyes.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly but sternly which made you look down, feeling more tears fill your eyes as you get up from wear you were sitting. Luckily, you were already dressed in your robes, you just adjusted your hoodie to cover your facial features that only faded scars filled your face. You sighed heavily, feeling your stomach be filled with not butterflies, but with black treacherous bats that flew around.

"The Ripper..." Was all you said as you felt tears stinging your eyes once more. Even placed her hand on your shivering back, gently rubbing it as she cooed.

"We will find Jack and we will find Jacob. I assure you." She said confidently, her piercing blue eyes looking into your glossy (Eye colour) eyes with sympathy. You had such a bad feeling about this mission, this Suicide mission for a better term, but you had to find Jacob, you were determined to find your Husband no matter what happens to you and you also couldn't help the feeling of being watched from afar. You looked up and noticed a shadow hidden in the corner that was on top of the roof making your stomach turn and churn with fear...

*******************************************

Unknown P.O.V

I watched the the two woman step out of the hospital with confidence in them, and there she stood calmly walking with Evie into a nearby carriage. I stood atop of a rooftop, watching them like a hawk with my piercing (Unknown E/C) eyes sinking down on both the women. Seeing them leave left me to ponder on why both women were visiting the hospital and at such an early hour, it just left me to ponder. 

I shook my head and headed down the familiar rooftops I'd climb as a child, but now, it all seemed like a dream. My black boots stomped on the floor heavily once I made contact with the cold muddy ground almost causing me to slip. Fixing the mask that was over my head, I started walking to whatever direction I could to find out what they're up to and find out all their secrets, especially hers. I fixed my large coat and headed for the streets where there was always bound to be carriages. I ran quickly and once I found a carriage that was close by me, I yelled ferociously, more like a maniac, and everyone that was around me yelled in fear but I didn't mind the yells of fear, after all they're supposed to fear me. I grabbed the coachmen from his seat and threw him to the ground and while doing so, I heard a particular name that caught my attention widely.

"It's the Ripper!!!" A civilian yelled in a blood curdling scream that sent chills down my spine. I had no reaction and sped off with a 'yah' and started riding towards my destination, the only place I know where to find all their secrets. The ride to the apartment was rough, for I almost have forgotten where it was, but I managed my way through, along with breaking a few lampposts here and there, but I'll not get into that.

I pulled the reigns to stop the horses, and we stopped right in front of the old apartment. I opened my eyes widely as I see the two women step out of the carriage until Evie pushed her back into the carriage and held her there. I weaved my way through the rustling leaves and hid behind the other side of the carriage and listened to partial of their conversation. 

"...trigger memories. What if he's in there? I don't wanna lose my sister." I heard Evie coo at her, making me perk up when she said 'trigger memories' but I shook it off and that's when my heart dropped a little when she spoke up.

"I understand, Evie dearest... I understand." She replied sadly, making my heart break a little. 

Is she still not over it? I question in my mind, hoping that she hasn't forgotten that I am coming back, I will come back to her. I heard Evie sigh and finally close the carriage door as she made her way up the stairs and I followed silently behind her, trying my best not to make a sound. My breathing became quite heavy with the mask I was wearing along with the top hat I had on that was making my (Unknown Hair Colour) become damp with all the sweat that was dripping down my forehead. 

I peeped through the door to find Evie looking at a pool blood, so much blood which made my heart pound immediately. I saw the mess that was created that filled the once cozy home that many called home, especially him. My idiotic self decided to take one more step forward to take a closer look at the mess, ending up with the floor board creaking making Evie's wide eyes shoot up at my form, making me mentally curse myself. Now I've blown my cover, I'm in for it now...

Without any hesitation, Evie charged at me making me yell with quite some fright and I immediately backed away from her. She roared a name but I couldn't hear her over the surrendering I was doing. I stumbled back onto the bloodied wall and watched her kick me where it hurts the most and I fell to the ground with a heavy groan, tucking myself in a little ball while clutching my trousers to soothe the pain. 

"What is it, Jack? Afraid to put up a fight?" Evie snarled at me, making me a bit angry. She put her fists up, letting me finish my last groan of pain and I immediately shoot my hands up in surrender, placing a pained smile on my face but I realized she couldn't see it with the mask I was wearing and I realized she didn't recognize me. My eyes widened in fright as she hurdled her fist and punched right in the face, possibly even breaking my nose in the process. I fell to the floor once again, harder than before and I quickly tore off my mask, for my top hat was already somewhere lying on the apartment floor.

"Bloody hell, it's me, Evie!!" I yelled, holding the mask on my nose to apply pressure and stop the blood that was oozing out of my now broken nose. Evie took a second to realize what just happened and her eyes immediately shot up to her mouth, covering it with sympathy and sorrow in her eyes.

"William?!" She yelled in uncertainty and disbelief but I quickly shushed her so mother won't hear that I'm here. She came up to me and cupped my cheeks, looking at my face and gently rubbing some blood off with my mask but as soon as her eyes connected with mine, she smacked my arm. Hard. I yelped and she shushed me again,"What on earth are you doing here, William?! I told you to stay with Henry for I'm just visiting your mother and father!"

"Yeah." I scoffed,"Right." I said with an attitude as I limp past her to sit down on a nearby chair but all the chairs were destroyed, but I don't know how. The whole house was trashed, like if a violent fight happen within my household. Wait a minute...

"Who's Jack?" I questioned Evie, looking directly into her blue eyes which had a bit of worry and hesitation,"Auntie, tell me who is this Jack and why did my parents summon you from India?" I asked her sternly, my gaze staring deeply into her eyes.

"How do you-" She began to speak but I cut her off without a care in the world. I need to know what's going on with her, with my mother and father, and with this Jack fellow.

I pull out my parents' letter from inside my coat and waved it in front of her face,"This letter." I handed her the letter and her eyes scanned through the paper, re-reading it and finally looking up back at me with a bit of hurt in her eyes.

She hesitated a bit until she spoke up,"Will-"

"No, Aunt Dearest. Tell me what's going on right now." I said once more with a bit of force, my jaw clenching and my fists curled up tightly in a fist, but I soon calmed down once I see my Aunt having such a pained expression in her eyes, almost as if she's about to cry.

"J-Jacob... Your father, for all your mother and I know... He could be... Dead." She struggled to say, especially saying 'Dead' which made my heart sink down to the pit of my stomach, feeling all woozy as if I want to scream and throw up at the same time. I couldn't believe my ears, I couldn't believe what she just said, my own father, the bravest and strongest man I've ever known, that man I've know all my life, that man that I call my Father... Is dead...

"But, we're not sure yet! He could still be alive which is why I'm here. A man, that goes by the name 'Jack the Ripper' has been terrorizing citizens all across the City of London and Whitechapel. So far, he's mutilated many, but only 5 were so gruesome that they even have meaning to their murders." She began to say, and then she continued, I knew it was hard for her to say everything from what happened to my mother being hospitalized for a month, my father being kidnapped by this so called 'Ripper', to even her arriving in London.

"William." She spoke up softly, tears gently streaming down my face like a quiet waterfall,"I know this is all hard for you, believe me. But I promised your mother I'd always protect you, so please go back to India." She cooed while placing a hand on my back and gently rubbing me to calm me down.

"No. I will help you." I huffed, turning to face my aunt whose eyes were giving me a questioning look,"This is my father. I will put an end to this 'Ripper'." I said, grumpily walking towards the door to exit until Evie's voice stops you. 

"But what about your mother, William? What about Amelia as well?" She asked sternly, her arms crossed tightly. I peer over my shoulder and saw her angered expression that lay upon her face, making me somewhat scared, it's Aunt Evie for Christ sakes! 

"My mother doesn't need to know I'm here. As for Amelia, I don't want to involve her in this." I say, quietly but heavily sighing as I walk out the door without another word and proceeded to be lost in my thoughts once more. I need to find this monster who dare laid a finger on my mother and father, ending up my mother hospitalized and my father... Possible dead. 

I sneaked past the carriage my mother was in and used my grappling hook Uncle Alex made for me as a boy and I shot it right up towards a building, flinging me high up on the air and finally plopping myself upon the roof of the building where I'm hoping to get some shut eyes even if I'm in the freezing weather of London laying on a rooftop on an abandon building. I've survived through worse in India, I've had to survive in the desert for a week, walk through hot coal, and even walk on a bed of nails! All terrifying experiences but, I fear nothing compared to what the three of us are up against.

This monster feels all so familiar, a little too familiar, but before I could think any further, my eyes gently flutter closed where I'm trapped in my dream realm of what could happen if we fail this horrendous mission...


End file.
